


Vid: Inadvisable Interpersonal Relationship

by thingswithwings



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fanvid, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: You were adequate company.
Relationships: K9/Mr Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vid: Inadvisable Interpersonal Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Vid premiered in such_heights' ROBOTS vidshow at VidUKon in 2011.

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?j7xpupu40jr3lxw)

[Link to the lyrics](https://www.elyricsworld.com/bad_romance_lyrics_lady_gaga.html) (vid uses the last four stanzas)


End file.
